A specimen test strip has a reaction area containing reagents that react with an analyte in a specimen sample, such as cholesterol or glucose in a blood sample. The reaction area changes color according to a property of the analyte, such as the cholesterol or glucose level in blood. The specimen test strip is inserted into a meter that optically determines the characteristic of the analyte.